ang pader
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Seharusnya ia tidak mengucapkan janji itu ketika melihat penolongnya menderita. [AU]


**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to **Isayama Hajime**. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

**Uchihamelia presents**

**ang pader**

* * *

.

.

**i**

Bagi Hanji; semestanya seluas galaksi, sedalam samudra antartika, dan sebesar matahari. Tak ada hal yang ia takutkan. Ia memiliki sahabat super baik dan setia, orang tua kaya yang menyayanginya setulus jiwa, dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

Mendapat nilai bagus adalah makanan sehari-hari. Menjadi juara umum di sekolah merupakan hal biasa. Ia adalah murid terbaik di sekolah. Namun meski begitu, Hanji tetap sosok yang rendah hati. Ia tidak pernah menyombongkan kekayaan papa dan mamanya. Tidak pula menyombongkan IQ-nya yang tinggi membanggakan. Pun dengan mengagungkan eksistensi Levi sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. Wataknya yang ramah dan sederhana membuat teman-teman menyukainya.

.

.

**ii**

Levi mengenal Hanji hampir sepanjang usia. Ketika mereka masih sama-sama menjelma balita. Rasanya, tidak ada hari yang ia lewati tanpa Hanji. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Levi sudah terbiasa dengan sosok Hanji yang sering tampil berantakan. Melihat rambutnya yang diikat acak-acakan, menatap deretan gigi kuningnya karena tidak gosok gigi dengan makanan yang menyempil di sela-selanya, juga muka alaminya yang tanpa perawatan. Tapi, Levi tidak keberatan. Ia bersahabat dengan Hanji apa adanya.

Walau sebenarnya ia cukup sering mengkritik Hanji agar mau mengubah penampilannya menjadi lebih rapi dan bersih. Tapi toh nyatanya, ia tetap setia menemani Hanji melewati hari-harinya. Levi tidak pernah pergi. Ia selalu menjadi perisai pertama yang melindungi Hanji dari bahaya. Ia selalu menjadi yang pertama mendengarkan keluh kesah Hanji dan berusaha memberikan solusi. Ia selalu menjadi yang pertama untuk menolong Hanji saat perempuan itu mengalami kesulitan.

.

.

**iii**

Tak ada perubahan signifikan saat mereka sama-sama tumbuh menjelma remaja dan menginjak usia tujuh belas.

Hanji tidak butuh kehadiran pacar dalam hidupnya. Levi juga tidak butuh pacar untuk mewarnai dunianya. Maka sedikit saja kerenggangan tak mampu menyentuh relasi mereka. Persahabatan mereka terlalu kokoh untuk digoyahkan pihak eksternal.

Untuk Hanji, kehadiran Levi dalam hidupnya sudah cukup. Pun untuk Levi, presensi Hanji adalah porsi yang sempurna. Keberadaan yang saling melengkapi membuat keduanya sudah terbiasa berbagi kondisi dan situasi satu sama lain.

"Selama ada Levi, mengarungi badai kehidupan pun rasanya aku akan siap," kata Hanji sembari menatap Levi yang tengah asyik memainkan gitar kesayangannya.

"Kurasa, aku juga."

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu, kita bisa bersama-sama terus selamanya," ungkap Hanji antusias. Dan diam-diam Levi menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

**iv**

Badai kehidupan itu benar-benar datang satu hari setelah perayaan ulang tahun Hanji yang ke delapan belas. Levi muntah-muntah karena menenggak alkohol terlalu banyak. Kepala Hanji pening karena konsumsi alkohol berlebihan semalaman. "Levi, antar aku ke apotek depan distrik. Peningku nggak hilang-hilang, dan aku butuh obat," ucap Hanji lesu di kanal telepon mereka.

_"Aku juga muntah-muntah dan sekarang mulai sakit perut. Jadi, maaf sekali..."_

"Ah, kamu ini! Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti."

_"Semoga menemukan obat yang membuat peningmu cepat hilang."_

"Ya, semoga kita cepat sembuh."

_"Hati-hati. Jangan pergi ke apotek sendiri—"_ dan kanal telepon itu terputus begitu saja karena Hanji sudah mematikan panggilan teleponnya. Levi mendesah lelah. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa tak tenang.

Papa dan mama Hanji sedang perjalanan dinas keluar negeri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah besar itu untuk bisa dimintai tolong mengantar Hanji ke apotek. Jadi mau tidak mau, dengan kepala pening dan langkah yang sedikit sempoyongan, Hanji memaksakan diri untuk pergi sendirian.

Ia menyambar jaket cokelatnya yang menggantung di balik pintu, memakainya agak tergesa.

Jarak menuju apotek yang terletak di depan distrik lumayan jauh jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Apalagi tubuhnya tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi yang fit. Maka Hanji memutuskan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia akan pergi mengendarai mobil yang dirasanya tidak akan membahayakan. Toh, ia sudah berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Jadi ia tidak akan kena pasal melanggar undang-undang lalu lintas karena mengemudi sambil mabuk.

Tapi, memegang kemudi mobil rasanya sangat berat. Hanji berjuang untuk fokus. Dan ia bersyukur ketika akhirnya tiba juga di apotek dengan selamat.

Hanji membeli obat yang dapat menghilangkan pening karena mabuk. Ia juga membeli obat untuk Levi, yang bisa mengatasi muntah-muntah dan sakit perut—yang juga disebabkan konsumsi minuman keras terlalu banyak. Setelah mendapatkan obat yang dimaksud dan membayarnya di kasir, Hanji melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke parkiran.

Langkah Hanji masih sempoyongan. Ia merasakan kepalanya malah semakin berdenyut hebat. Penglihatannya memburam yang menyebabkan ia mengerjapkan mata secara konstan. Hanji merasa kefokusannya perlahan mulai hilang. _Sial! Sial!_ Hanji menggerutu. Ia bahkan belum mencapai mobilnya yang berada di parkiran. _Tidak!_ Hanji menggelengkan kepala, ia harus terus berusaha. Tekadnya menyemangati.

Dengan gerakan kaki bak kura-kura, akhirnya Hanji berhasil menggapai dan mendudukkan diri di dalam mobilnya. Ia menelengkan mata ke sekitar, kemudian mendesis pelan, _dasar bodoh!_ Seharusnya tadi ia membawa sebotol air mineral dari rumah, atau membelinya di apotek tadi ketika ia membeli obat.

Di luar sangat terik. Suhu panas matahari seakan membakar ubun-ubun dan menelanjangi rambutnya hingga botak, membuat pusingnya semakin bertambah berkali lipat. Hanji juga telanjur malas untuk keluar _lagi_ dan membeli air minum di apotek. Tadi saja ia kesusahan berjalan dari apotek menuju parkiran, padahal jaraknya terbilang dekat. Jadi, ia memutuskan menahan dahaga, dan menahan peningnya yang terasa mulai menjalar ke seluruh bagian kepala.

Hanji menghidupkan mesin mobil, dan memundurkannya pelan-pelan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kakinya menjadi kaku, hingga ia tak bisa menginjak rem. Mobil itu terus mundur dengan kecepatan yang lumayan, sampai akhirnya membentur tembok.

Teriakan dan suara-suara histeris di parkiran dan pintu depan apotek terdengar membahana. Ekspresi-ekspresi penuh keterkejutan terpampang jelas di wajah mereka. Ada yang menganga, menangis, marah, dan macam-macam lainnya. Dengan rasa panik dan ketakutan luar biasa, Hanji keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Bodoh! Cepat majukan lagi mobilnya, kau menabrak seseorang."

"Hei, kau sedang mabuk, ya?"

"Tolol, kau menabrak orang! Jika tidak bisa mengemudi seharusnya tidak membawa mobil."

"Orang bego memundurkan mobil dari parkiran saja tidak bisa! Kau punya SIM tidak?"

"Aku yakin manusia pemabuk ini tidak mempunyai SIM."

Berbagai umpatan memenuhi gendang telinganya. Tatapan benci dan marah mengintimidasinya. Air mata Hanji merembes seketika, dan badannya pun ambruk saat itu juga.

.

.

**v**

Hanji terbangun dan mengerjapkan netranya yang buram tanpa bantuan kacamata. Samar-samar, ia melihat atap juga cat dinding yang tidak familier. Di mana ia berada sekarang? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Hanji bertanya-tanya.

"Ah syukurlah, akhirnya kamu bangun juga."

Itu suara Levi, dan Hanji langsung menoleh. Cepat tanggap, Levi segera memasangkan kacamata ke mata Hanji.

Bagi Hanji, melihat keberadaan Levi layaknya menemukan oasis di padang pasir. Seperti menemukan mutiara tersembunyi dalam lautan yang tak bertepi. "Aku di mana?"

"Kamu di rumah sakit, tadi pingsan." Levi menjawab dengan nada yang masih menyimpan khawatir.

_Ah, iya!_ Fragmen buruk itu teringat lagi. Insiden memundurkan mobil di parkiran kembali membayangi memorinya. Peristiwa menakutkan, Hanji ketakutan. Sebelum pingsan, ia masih ingat mendengar umpatan orang-orang, katanya, ia menabrak seseorang. "B-bagaimana keadaan orang itu..., Levi?" Hanji bertanya getir dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tenggorokan Levi seperti tersedak duri. Ia ingin menjawab tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Kamu pasti tahu sesuatu, kan? Kumohon, jawab!" Hanji mendesak parau.

Levi menelan ludah, dadanya terasa berat. "Dia... orang itu... sedang dioperasi."

Hanji menggigit bibir. Jantungnya berdetak abnormal. "O-operasi? Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya terbata diakibatkan gelagapan.

Diam-diam Levi menarik napas. Haruskah ia mengatakan sejujurnya tentang kondisi si korban? Tapi bagaimana jika psikis dan mental Hanji menjadi terganggu? Bagaimana jika Hanji pingsan lagi dan malah sakit? Namun, tentu saja Hanji berhak tahu semuanya. Jadi, Levi memutuskan untuk mengeksposisikan segalanya.

Korban tersebut berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Berusia delapan belas, sama seperti Levi dan Hanji. Korban pergi ke apotek sendirian dengan mengendarai mobil. Dan peristiwa nahas itu terjadi tiba-tiba, selang ratusan detik setelah korban keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ketika lelaki itu baru mengayunkan beberapa langkahnya di aspal pijakan lahan parkir, korban tertubruk dan terseret badan belakang mobil Hanji.

Sekilas ketika ia keluar sebentar dari kamar rawat Hanji, Levi mendengar desas-desus bahwa kedua kaki korban rusak parah. Dokter bilang, satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkannya adalah amputasi. Meski awalnya keluarga korban menangis histeris, namun demi menyelamatkan nyawa si korban, mereka menerima saran terbaik dari dokter. Jadi, saat ini, korban tersebut sedang menjalani operasi untuk diamputasi kakinya. Sungguh korban yang malang.

Tentu saja keluarga korban marah-marah. Berbagai ujaran kebencian menggunakan bahasa kasar keluar semua. Mereka mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, mengumpat, dan memaki Hanji sebagai pelaku. Tapi dikarenakan kondisi Hanji tadi yang masih pingsan, mereka tidak dapat masuk ke kamar rawat Hanji.

Ada beberapa polisi yang berjaga di depan kamar rawat Hanji. Mungkin untuk tindakan waspada, takut-takut Hanji kabur begitu dirinya terbangun. Atau khawatir keluarga korban tiba-tiba menggerebek dan lepas kendali.

Melihat dari sisi mana pun, tentu peristiwa ini pasti akan diproses hukum. Tidak mungkin tidak, kan? Apalagi keluarga korban juga menuntut proses hukum sampai tuntas.

Air mata Hanji berjatuhan. Ia merasa sesak, menyesal dengan jatuhnya korban, mengasihani nasib korban, tapi juga takut. "Aku... Levi, ta-tapi... aku takut di penjara," ucap Hanji pilu.

Levi menggelengkan kepala. "Ada aku. Sekalipun benar nanti di penjara, aku juga akan ikut masuk penjara." Ia menggenggam tangan Hanji, memberinya kekuatan agar kuat menghadapi terpaan badai.

"Tidak. Jangan rusak masa depanmu." Hanji merasa tidak terima jika Levi harus ikut mengorbankan diri hanya demi menemani dirinya, dengan menjebloskan diri ke jeruji besi.

"Tapi aku berjanji akan melakukannya!" Levi keras kepala. "Aku bisa mencuri agar kita berada dalam penjara yang sama."

Cairan bening yang berguguran dari mata Hanji semakin deras. Ia terharu, namun juga pilu. Kalo benar nanti terjadi, ia seperti menyeret Levi untuk sama-sama memasuki lubang hitam yang bahkan cahaya saja tidak dapat kabur. Maka, haruskah ia menjadi supernova saja seorang diri? Hanji mulai berpikir.

.

.

**vi**

Setelah menyiapkan mental, Hanji keluar dari kamar rawatnya ditemani Levi. Keduanya segera menghadap keluarga korban. Meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kelalaian yang ditimbulkan. Hanji tidak muluk-muluk berharap permintaan maafnya diterima. Ia hanya berharap, setidaknya, keluarga korban menjadi lebih tenang, dan mengurangi sedikit saja rasa kebencian terhadapnya.

"Bahkan... jika harus, saya, saya... siap masuk penjara saat ini juga," kata Hanji mengakhiri permintaan maafnya.

Entah muncul dari mana kesan simpatik itu. Tapi tiba-tiba keluarga korban mengubah prinsipnya. Ia meminta pada polisi untuk tidak menahan Hanji di penjara sementara waktu, dan meminta untuk mengusut tuntas kasus kecelakaan ini setelah anak mereka—Erwin Smith, selesai dari operasinya, dan siuman agar bisa memberikan keterangan yang akurat.

Hanji tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih dan mengucap syukur.

.

.

**vii**

Ketika akhirnya Erwin Smith selesai dari operasinya dan tersadar. Hanji memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja ia masuk ke ruangan rawat Erwin sendirian. Mana mungkin ia meminta untuk ditemani Levi dalam keadaan yang demikian. Ia yang berbuat, jadi ia juga yang harus mempertanggungjawabkannya.

Hanji merinding ketika melihat seorang pemuda dengan iris hazelnya yang tampak kuyu itu tergolek di atas kasur. Sungguh pemuda itu sangat tampan dengan rambut pirang yang memahkotai kepalanya. _Aku... menghancurkan masa depan pemuda ini?_ Badan Hanji bergetar. Dunianya terasa sedang gempa. Kepala berputar-putar. Detakan jantungnya yang cepat pun seakan terdengar.

Hanji membuat pengakuan tentang kelalaiannya. Ia juga memaparkan secara terperinci segala cerita hingga menimbulkan Erwin sebagai korban yang membuat raganya serasa ditusuk pedang. Hanji menyesal, sangat menyesal. Ia memohon maaf, meminta pengampunan. Ia telah merusak masa depan Erwin. Ia telah mematahkan mimpi-mimpi Erwin yang kini mungkin tak bisa lagi tercapai. Atas segala penyesalannya, Hanji berkata siap untuk diproses hukum dan dipenjarakan saat ini juga. Dan sembari membuat pengakuan itu, cairan beningnya juga berjatuhan, berderai membanjiri wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan. Layaknya Erwin, rasanya Hanji pun kini tak lagi mempunyai mimpi-mimpi dan harapan. Usai sudah... rembulannya sudah buram, bintangnya tak lagi bersinar.

Setelah terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan Hanji yang tengah mengutarakan pengakuan, Erwin akhirnya mengangkat kepala. Ia merotasikan netranya pada Hanji, mengatensikan pandangannya pada gadis frustrasi itu.

Tapi, entah kenapa, rasanya Erwin tidak bisa marah. Baginya ini adalah takdir. Bagian dari perjalanan hidup yang semestinya memang ia lewati. "Aku tidak akan menuntutmu ke penjara."

Kalimat itu telontar dari mulut Erwin. Membuat tremor Hanji menyerang seluruh badan. _Apa? Ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan? Apa aku salah dengar?_ Hati Hanji menyanggah dan bahkan ia tak memercayai indra pendengarannya sendiri.

"Itu kelalaianmu, tapi juga takdir yang telah digariskan semesta untukku. Mari selesaikan insiden ini secara kekeluargaan."

Hanji membuka mulut, kemudian merapatkannya lagi. "T-tidak, maksudku... bagaimana mungkin? Aku mengacaukan hidupmu, masa depanmu hancur karenaku, bahkan mungkin sekarang mimpimu akan mustahil untuk diwujudkan. Aku... pantaskah aku menerima kebebasan ini tanpa hukuman apa pun?"

Erwin membuang napas, hazelnya masih mengatensi sosok Hanji yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kamu bisa menghukum dirimu dengan melibatkanku dalam hidupmu. Menjadi temanku, menemani hari-hariku, dan berbagi cerita denganku. Jika ingin yang lebih berat, kamu bisa datang setiap hari ke rumahku untuk...," Erwin menjeda ucapannya, menatap intens pelaku yang telah membuat hidupnya kacau. "...mengurusiku dan menjadi kakiku. Jangan anggap aku sebagai korban. Tapi ingatlah aku sebagai penolong yang telah membebaskanmu dari penjara."

.

.

**viii**

Awalnya keluarga Erwin menentang keras. Mereka bahkan sempat memaki dan mengatai Erwin anak bodoh karena membiarkan pelaku yang telah merusak dan mengacaukan masa depannya lolos dari jeratan hukum begitu saja. Tetapi, karena khawatir protes dan makian mereka akan memengaruhi mental Erwin yang sedang _down_, akhirnya mereka hanya bisa lapang dada. Pasrah menerima keputusan Erwin, meski dilingkupi dongkol yang membara.

Levi telah Hanji perkenalkan pada Erwin di hari berikutnya. Dengan bangga ia berkata bahwa Levi adalah sahabat terbaik, hal yang paling ia syukuri dalam hidup. Jika bumi selalu dikaitkan dan tak bisa lepas dari keberadaan matahari, maka itu adalah analogi dari ia yang tak bisa dipisahkan dari Levi.

"Tapi mulai sekarang, Erwin juga adalah bagian penting dalam hidupku," kata Hanji yakin. Diam-diam Levi cemburu, dan bagi Erwin ini seperti memasuki suasana baru. "Jadi, aku ingin kita bertiga bisa akrab dan bersahabat juga." Levi membisu mendengarnya. Erwin juga tak memberi respons. Setelah Hanji melirik keduanya bergantian, barulah dengan terpaksa mereka menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

**ix**

Tak ada revolusi mencolok dalam relasi Levi dan Hanji meski kini telah hadir Erwin dalam lingkungan persahabatan mereka. Keduanya tetap seperti sejoli yang saling mendambakan. Saling memuji satu sama lain, juga mendukung dan menyemangati. Saling berbagi cerita tentang canda, tawa, dan air mata. Saling percaya dan mencurahkan waktu terbanyak untuk bercengkerama bersama. Yang paling mengerti Hanji tetap Levi. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dan sedikit banyak, Levi mulai bertukar konversasi dengan Erwin. Ia selalu hadir menemani saat Hanji menemui si lelaki pirang. Bahkan terkadang, ia memberikan motivasi pada Erwin agar semangat menjalani hidup meski diliputi keterbatasan. Sebab kini Erwin masuk dalam bagian penting hidup Hanji, maka mau tak mau Levi berprinsip ia harus terimplikasi di dalamnya. Apa pun, untuk Hanji, Levi akan melakukannya.

.

.

**x**

Namun, keadaan tak selalu memihak. Terkadang semesta datang memberi uji untuk mengetes situasi. Manusia sering kali pongah saat semua keinginannya terpenuhi. Maka hadirnya aral melintang dapat menjawab akankah tetap tangguh, ikhlas, dan bersabar saat diselimuti cobaan.

Hari pertama absennya Levi menemani Hanji untuk menemui Erwin, menjadi hari baru yang menentukan masa depan.

Erwin putus asa parah. Ia mencela kecacatannya. Ia menyalahi takdir yang kejam, yang telah mengubah hidupnya menjadi seorang disabilitas. "Aku berjuang keras untuk menyelesaikan masa SMA-ku karena ujian akhir yang tinggal sebentar lagi. Tapi dengan fisik ini, kurasa... aku tak akan sanggup kuliah," ujar Erwin perih. Netranya menyiratkan kegagalan, dipenuhi frustrasi yang dominan.

Lidah Hanji kelu. Ia tak tahu silabel macam apa yang sekiranya harus diucapkan. Rasanya sangat sakit dan pilu melihat Erwin yang tengah putus asa terduduk di atas kursi roda. Tapi imaji tentang universitas dan fakultas yang didambakan seakan mengiming-imingi sebagai salah satu jalan untuknya mewujudkan impian. Belum lagi nilai-nilai sempurnanya sebagai murid terbaik di sekolah, akankah hal itu menjadi seonggok angka yang tak berguna?

Hanji bimbang. Ia terdiam beberapa saat tanpa reaksi. Setelah yakin untuk mengutarakan sebuah jawaban, Hanji membuka mulut. Namun selang beberapa detik sebelum suaranya keluar, ia segera menutup mulutnya lagi. _Tidak! Mana mungkin!_ Batin Hanji menyanggah ketika ia teringat akan fragmen bahwa ialah penyebab dari kondisi Erwin sekarang. "Tidak bisakah Erwin berusaha? M-maksudku... aku akan masuk universitas dan mengambil fakultas yang sama denganmu. Jadi aku akan selalu berada di sisimu dan membantumu. Kita bisa belajar dan mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama, kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau lagi melihat tatapan iba dan jijik dari orang-orang. Karena sudah telanjur, di sekolah aku masih berusaha menahannya. Tapi untuk perkuliahan, di mana itu adalah suasana dan orang-orang yang baru pertama kali mengenalku, aku tak siap."

"Aaa...," Hanji mengangguk, batinnya bergejolak. Mungkin ia memang bisa membantu Erwin mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya nanti saat lelaki itu mengalami kesulitan. Namun ia tak akan pernah bisa merasakan bagaimana sakit dan terlukanya Erwin dipandang rendah sebagai seorang manusia. Dan itu semua adalah ulahnya, kesalahan fatalnya sebab lalai. "Kalau begitu, maka, aku juga memilih tak akan kuliah. Aku yang menyebabkan keadaan Erwin begini, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku berbagi nasib yang sama dengan Erwin." Hanji menggenggam tangan Erwin, menjanjikan bahwa ucapannya dapat dipercaya. Ukiran senyum pun ia hadirkan, yang dipintanya dapat mengobati luka dalam diri Erwin yang menganga.

.

.

**x****i**

Levi marah besar saat mengetahui keputusan Hanji yang tak akan kuliah. Ia kecewa juga menyayangkan. Berbagai prestasi yang telah Hanji raih di masa sekolah, juga nilai-nilai tinggi yang selalu diperoleh, haruskah semua itu menjadi hal yang sia-sia? Kenapa? Levi bertanya secara konstan. Gigi bergemeletuk dan tangan mengepal menahan marah.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa kuliah? Sementara Erwin tidak bisa melakukannya karena aku."

"Tapi tak seharusnya kamu ikut-ikutan! Banyak bentuk dukungan sebagai lambang kepedulian yang bisa kamu lakukan."

"Apa contohnya? Katakan padaku, Levi, apa?" Hanji berteriak. Levi terlalu menghakiminya, dan ia tak suka sebab sesungguhnya ia pun tak rela. Jujur, sulit bagi Hanji melakukan hal ini. "Bagaimana bisa aku asyik kuliah dan mengukir masa depan, sedangkan Erwin sudah tak mempunyai lagi harapan dan masa depan!" Hanji terisak, perasaan bersalah kembali merajalela.

_Apa? Apa? Apa?_ Seperti kaset rusak, Levi bertanya pada diri sendiri. Namun sebuah jawaban tak kunjung mendatangi. Kenapa Hanji harus mengorbankan impian dan masa depannya? Situasi ini bagi Hanji layaknya memakan buah simalakama. Levi mencoba mengerti, jadi ia tak akan memaksa dan mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi.

Dan semenjak itu, relasi Hanji dan Levi mulai renggang. Mereka bertemu hanya kalau sempat. Tapi tidak akan meluangkannya di waktu-waktu sibuk mereka.

Namun tetap saling memedulikan di belakang, yang tidak lagi ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

Hadirnya Erwin ibarat sekat. Dinding pemisah keduanya yang dulu selalu berdiri bersisian.

.

.

**x****ii**

Purnama silih berganti, bulan demi bulan dilewati, hingga tahun ke tahun telah dilalui. Bumi terus berotasi, dari musim semi ke panas, gugur ke dingin, datang bergantian tanpa berhenti. Daun-daun yang berguguran sekarang mekar lagi. Begitu pun dengan hubungan mereka yang sempat renggang, seiring berjalan waktu, relasi itu telah membaik kembali.

Kini tak tersisa lagi kecanggunggan, yang dulu sempat muncul saat hubungan mereka berjarak. Levi tetap menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar cerita-cerita Hanji tentang air mata dan bahagia. Hanji tetap menjadi satu-satunya gadis spesial dalam hidup Levi. Pelangi bagi Hanji adalah Levi. Dan bagi Levi, Hanji adalah dunia tempatnya hidup dan berdiri.

Tak melupakan eksistensi Erwin, sudah terhitung cukup sering mereka jalan bertiga. Levi mulai ikhlas dengan kehadiran Erwin dan tak lagi memandangnya sebagai dinding pemisah. Bahkan ia mulai mengakrabkan diri dan ingin menganggap Erwin sebagai sahabat. Ia yang mendorong kursi roda Erwin ketika mereka jalan-jalan bertiga. Ia juga yang berada di barikade paling depan saat Erwin merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan belas kasih dan menjengkelkan dari orang-orang. Saat itu, Hanji akan tertawa, ia merasa senang dan bersyukur melihat Levi yang begitu memedulikan Erwin layaknya seorang kakak.

Usai pertemuan dengan Erwin atau selepas mereka jalan bertiga, Levi dan Hanji akan menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu diam-diam. Sekadar ngopi di kedai malam-malam. Atau duduk di balkon sembari menatap bintang-bintang. Waktu-waktu seperti itu terasa sangat berharga dan istimewa. Terkadang mereka hanya saling menggenggam tanpa ada satu pun yang bicara. Atau terkadang juga mereka terus mengobrol hingga mulut berbusa-busa.

"Pilih siapa? Aku atau Erwin?" tanya Levi di suatu malam yang penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang.

Hanji menoleh dengan mimik aneh yang tertera di muka. "Apaan sih, Levi? Kekanakan sekali," cibirnya.

"Jawab saja!" ujar Levi menuntut.

"Alah..." Hanji membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot. "Tak perlu kujawab pun kamu pasti tahu jawabannya, kan?"

"Siapa?"

"Menyebalkan... tentu saja kamu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Hanji mengulang pertanyaan Levi dan rasanya ia ingin muntah. "Pikir saja sendiri!" katanya malas dengan bibir yang sengaja dibuat mengerucut. Namun tak lama, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Levi lekat-lekat. "Jangan bilang kamu cemburu..."

Tidak menjawab, Levi hanya balik menatap intens netra Hanji. "Jawabannya ada di mataku." Dan Hanji menemukan kecemburuan yang terpampang jelas di sana.

Itu pertama kalinya Levi mengutarakan tentang isi hati dengan lebih terbuka. Bagi Hanji, ini sudah cukup eksplisit untuk menyiratkan bahwa Levi memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapnya. Selama ini ia kira, Levi murni hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat tanpa embel-embel lain. Dan nyatanya praduga itu melenceng jauh dari perkiraan. Saat Levi mengikis jarak, Hanji tahu tak ada lagi hubungan platonik di antara mereka. Dan ia hanya bisa membalas untuk memperlihatkan bahwa perasaannya pun berada dalam sisi yang sama.

.

.

**xiii**

Status Hanji dan Levi tetap sahabat. Meski relasi mereka tak lagi berupa hubungan platonik semata. Mereka bisa mesra ketika tengah berduaan layaknya sejoli yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan tampil bak kucing dan anjing saat di hadapan khalayak manusia.

Hanji menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia ketika Levi akhirnya wisuda. Ia hadir di acara itu dengan senyum paling lebar dan sorot mata yang paling terang. Pelukan hangat ia berikan sebagai hadiah. Ujaran kekaguman tak hentinya diucapkan sebagai bentuk pujian. "Hadiah spesialnya aku kasih nanti malam," bisik Hanji sesaat sebelum pelukannya terlepas.

"Aku gak mau terima kalau hadiahnya gak istimewa."

"_Kiss_," kata Hanji berbisik dengan pipi yang merona.

.

Begitu pun ketika Levi mendapat kerja, Hanji menjadi sosok yang paling antusias. Hanya dengan melihat Levi bahagia, rasanya ia ikut gembira. Benarkah kebahagiaan itu menular? Hanji mulai memercayai opini tersebut, setelah merelakan kenyataan bahwa mimpi-mimpinya sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah terwujud.

_Asal Levi bahagia, maka aku ikut bahagia_.

.

.

**xiv**

Levi menemui Erwin tanpa sepengetahuan Hanji. Berkata bahwa ia akan melamar sahabatnya itu beberapa hari lagi. Ia meminta Erwin agar ikhlas dan merelakan Hanji yang mungkin nantinya tak akan punya waktu sebanyak dulu untuknya. Ia meminta Erwin agar melepas Hanji ke pelukannya. Ia juga meminta agar Erwin memberikan restu untuk pernikahan mereka. Erwin hanya diam tanpa jawaban selama beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Sorenya ketika Hanji datang, Erwin terduduk di atas kursi roda menghadap jendela. Wajahnya masam dengan sorot mata menerawang. Langit sore itu sedang hujan. Namun wangi _petrichor_ tak berhasil menembus penciuman mereka. Kilat dan gemuruh saling bersahutan. Angin terlihat mengamuk dan ingin menerbangkan pepohonan. Alam kelihatannya sedang murka. "Jangan diam di dekat jendela. Bagaimana kalau petirnya menyambar?" ujar Hanji khawatir seraya mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mati pun tak akan ada yang peduli." nada suara Erwin dingin, kepalanya masih bergeming menatap kilatan petir dan gemuruh yang siap mengobrak-abrik seisi jendela.

"Apa-apaan? Tentu saja aku peduli!" Hanji marah dan segera bertindak dengan menjauhkan kursi roda Erwin dari jendela.

Erwin menyeringai. Tak mengindahkan ucapan Hanji, ia kembali memajukan kursi roda itu mendekati jendela. "Bohong! Siapa yang peduli pada lelaki cacat seperti ini? Kamu pun peduli hanya karena merasa bersalah dan kasihan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak." Hanji membantah.

"Dusta! Aku tahu."

"Erwin, aku sungguh peduli padamu."

Masih dengan keras kepalanya, Erwin diam di dekat jendela tanpa takut, seakan menantang petir yang berkilauan. Tangannya yang berada di pangkuan mengepal erat. Matanya menyorot tajam pada hujan lebat dan angin kencang yang tengah beratraksi di luar. "Walau cacat, aku masihlah manusia. Meski masa depanku tak lagi gemilang, aku juga ingin menikah dan mempunyai kehidupan. Tapi... tapi... siapa juga yang mau menikahi lelaki cacat yang tak punya kerja dan hanya mengandalkan orang tua kaya? Tak akan ada yang bersedia! Aku juga ingin dicintai, tapi siapa yang akan mencintai? Setelah semua fase yang aku lewati, tidak bolehkah aku mencicipi hidup bahagia? Bukankah hidup ini sangat kejam, Hanji?"

Hanji mematung, sekujur badannya kembali gemetaran. Petir di luar seakan menyambar. Seperti sebilah pedang yang siap melukai kulitnya hingga dalam. Ratapan Erwin layaknya sebuah tamparan, bahwa ialah penyebab dari segala fase sulit yang membuat hidup Erwin menjadi suram. Sebelumnya, sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa Erwin pun ingin menikah. Seegois inikah ia hingga melupakan hasrat kelelakian Erwin sebagai manusia normal? Bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa Erwin pun membutuhkan pendamping hidup untuk menemani hari-harinya sampai tua? Hanji tak berani sesumbar bahwa suatu hari nanti pasti ada perempuan tulus yang akan mencintai Erwin apa adanya. Karena... siapakah gerangan yang akan bersedia bersanding dengan melihat keadaan Erwin yang sekarang? Hanji sangsi, oleh sebab itu ia bungkam.

"Benar kan, Hanji, tak akan ada perempuan yang mau menikah denganku, apalagi mencintaiku."

Hanji berlutut, cairan bening di matanya kembali berurai. "Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku, Erwin," ujar Hanji dengan kepala tertunduk. Rasa sesak di dadanya menjadi saksi betapa Hanji menyesali kelalaiannya. Tapi penyesalan belaka tak membawa dampak apa-apa, mengingat hidup Erwin tak akan berubah dengan ia yang hanya merasa menyesal saja. _Aku... h__arus bagaimana?_

"Seandainya saja dulu insiden itu tak terjadi... aku...," Erwin menghentikan perkataannya sembari menutup mata dan menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. _Hidupku pasti tak akan begini_.

Hanji mengusap air matanya, kemudian merangkak pelan mendekati Erwin yang masih berada di dekat jendela. Ia memutar kursi roda Erwin dan menatapnya dengan perasaan penuh rasa bersalah. "Dengarkan aku...," lirihnya yang membuat Erwin menengadahkan kepala. "Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisi Erwin. Apa pun yang terjadi, janji ini akan aku tepati."

"Bagaimana bila nanti kamu menikah? Bukankah kamu tak akan bisa lagi menjadi selalu ada untukku? Saat aku kedinginan malam-malam, kamu juga tak akan bisa datang dan menjadi sumber kehangatan. Dengan begitu... masih yakinkah bisa menepati janji?" Erwin menatap intens netra Hanji untuk mencari jawaban jujur tanpa manipulasi.

Refleks, Hanji menggigit bibir. Argumentasi Erwin seperti menohoknya untuk menyadari realitas. Benar! Jika ia sudah menikah, hidup pasti akan sepenuhnya berubah. Dan lambat laun mungkin Erwin akan terlupakan. Jemawa sekali ia hingga berani mengucap janji yang bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin apakah bisa menepatinya. Hanji menutup wajah. Mengutuk situasi yang membuatnya seperti tercekik. Jika ia menikah, maka Erwin tak akan bisa. Hanya salah satu dari mereka yang bisa menikah. Atau jika ingin keduanya dapat menikah, mereka harus sepakat untuk menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Dan... mimpi buruk pun datang lagi.

.

.

**xv**

Lazuardi cerah menggantung di angkasa. Awan berarak membentuk model-model abstrak. Angin mendesau-desau membuat nyaman cuaca. Pepohonan tampak menari dan berjingkrak-jingkrak. Levi dan Hanji duduk di sebuah resto hotel mewah. Dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, menyuguhkan pemandangan indah yang sedap memanjakan mata.

Makanan favorti Hanji; spaghetti bolognese dan red velvet cake tersaji di atas meja. Bersama dengan vanilla milkshake yang menggugah selera. Levi memesan wagyu tenderloin dan tropical mojito yang tampak lezat. Keduanya makan seraya main mata, curi-curi pandang karena duduknya saling berhadapan.

Hanji beserdawa usai menghabiskan makanan kesukaan. Tidak ada canggung sebab Levi sudah mengenal tabiatnya luar dan dalam. Levi hanya berekspresi datar. Sudah mafhum akan perangai Hanji yang demikian. Hanji tertawa, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Cuma sama Levi seorang aku berani tampil apa adanya."

"Ya, terbiasa memalukan."

"Eh, tapi aku gak malu-maluin, kok." Hanji pura-pura sebal dan membuat mimik cemberut.

"Iya, nggak pernah gagal bikin malu kan, maksudnya."

"Aaah... Levi," responsnya diakhiri sebuah kikikan pelan. "By the way, tumben ajak aku lunch bukan di tanggal gajian," kata Hanji saat menyadari ini adalah tanggal di pertengahan bulan. Dan ia tidak sedang berulang tahun, juga hari ini tidak ada hari spesial yang semestinya dirayakan.

Levi berdeham. Kemudian pura-pura merapikan tangan kemejanya yang sudah dilinting rapi sampai siku. Ia menoleh pada dinding kaca, pada piring-piring kotor yang masih berserakan di meja, kemudian pada bola mata Hanji yang tepat berada di depan. "Hm, biasanya orang-orang melakukannya saat malam. Tapi aku ingin melaksanakannya dalam waktu yang berbeda." Levi membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Kamu bosan nggak?"

Satu alis Hanji terangkat, dengan kening yang berkerut samar. "Bosan apa sih? Nggak ngerti deh," jawab Hanji bingung karena pertanyaan Levi yang ambigu.

Lagi-lagi Levi berdeham, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bosan gak sih sahabatan terus? Gimana kalau menikah saja?" ajakan itu telontar dengan spontan. Dan Hanji membeku dengan embun-embun yang dalam sekejap menumpuk di netra.

Kepala Hanji menggeleng. Ia kembali bertransformasi menjadi gadis cengeng. Apa yang harus diucapkan? Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan? Hanji kehilangan kata-kata. Sesak menjalar dari tenggorokan hingga dada.

"Ya ampun, terharu banget ya dilamar, sampai nangis?" seloroh Levi garing, dan Hanji hanya bungkam. "Kalau masih bingung, gak perlu dijawab sekarang." Levi berujar lagi karena melihat Hanji yang tetap terdiam.

"B-bukan itu, Levi...," jawabnya terisak. "Tapi Erwin."

.

Halilintar serasa menghantam kepala Levi sampai pecah, setelah mendengar penjelasan Hanji yang menyakitkan. Kenapa semesta lagi dan lagi mengkhianati? Apa salah ia dan Hanji? Kenapa dinding pemisah ini muncul menghadang jalinan mereka menuju ikatan suci? Rasanya Levi muak! Kelalaian Hanji di masa lampau menjadikan borok yang tidak berkesudahan. Ini sangat tidak adil. Levi ingin berteriak, Levi tidak rela, Levi marah, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sebab bagi Levi, Hanji adalah mentari, maka kehilangannya sama dengan kehilangan matahari.

Jika tahu begini... jika ia bisa meramal nasib, seandainya saja masa depan bisa ia prediksi, Levi akan mendukung Hanji untuk diproses hukum sampai tuntas. Masuk penjara, lalu bebas tanpa merasa berutang budi. Kalau begini... apa arti Erwin membebaskan Hanji dari jeruji besi? Bila ujungnya hanya membuat Hanji seperti dililit rentenir.

Memang, sangat tidak adil bagi Erwin yang kehilangan kaki dan mimpi-mimpi. Tapi adilkah bila mereka berakhir di pelaminan? Rencana pernikahan mereka terdengar sangat konyol. Itu sama saja dengan membuat Hanji seumur hidupnya harus mengabdi dan menjadi budak. Levi benci, sangat membenci kondisi ini. Baginya, takdir seakan memersekusi.

.

.

**The end**

.

.

**a/n**: mau cerita sedikit. selama setengah tahun lebih ini aku wb parah. ngga ada terlintas ide apa pun, kehilangan merangkai kata-kata, gak tahu mau nulis apa. bahkan ketika aku menang; di beberapa kategori event banjir tomatceri (btc), dan untuk pertama kalinya karya aku menang di ajang indonesian fanfiction awards (ifa) 2018, masih belum mampu untuk memotivasiku agar kembali menulis. semangat menulisku raib entah ke mana. walau aku udah mencari berbagai tips-tips untuk menghilangkan wb, tetap aja dia gak pergi-pergi. aku kira, aku gak akan bisa menulis lagi. sedih banget rasanya kalau ingat aku yang sudah cukup sering wb ini, tapi selalu berhasil pulih. namun baru kali ini mengalami wb yang sampai separah dan selama ini. dan, pemulihannya benar-benar gak gampang.

di sini secara spesial aku juga ingin bilang makasih untuk **petalflakes**. dari sekian review-review yang masuk ke email selama masa wb, review dari kamulah yang entah bagaimana membuat semangat menulisku kembali. thanks so much...

btw, hari ini adalah hari ultah akun ffn aku yang keempat. sebabnya aku bersikeras ingin mempublish cerita sebagai bentuk perayaan kecil-kecilan agar terus semangat berkarya. dan karena **petalflakes** memberi review di story levihan, jadi aku pun memutuskan untuk menulis tentang levihan—yang maaf lagi-lagi angst. _duh, dasar!_ gak tahu kenapa nih bawaannya kalo levihan aku pengin nulis angst terus /sungkem. maaf ya, untuk readers semua bila karyaku kali ini agak kurang dari ekspektasi kalian, atau merasa agak berbeda dari tulisanku yang biasanya. rasanya seperti meraba-raba lagi, dan kembali ke titik awal saat aku mulai menulis. tapi semoga kalian tetap menikmati membacanya, karena sungguh sangat tidak mudah bagi aku bisa menulis lagi, hingga akhirnya karya pertamaku selepas wb ini selesai.

fyi, judul fanfik ini diambil dari bahasa tagalog yang berarti dinding aka sekat. end of the word and to remind, ditunggu review berharga kalian :")

regards,

uchihamelia

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

Sepucuk surat hasil tulisan tangan dengan goresan tinta warna merah itu Hanji temukan di tumpukan buku yang ada di atas nakas kamar Erwin, saat malam pertama mereka. Hanji membacanya diam-diam di kamar mandi. Dan detik itu juga ia merinding. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri. Hanji segera menghubungi Levi melalui kanal telepon mereka. Jantungnya serasa dicopot untuk berhenti.

Bukankah penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan? Hanji mengutuk pesta alkohol di perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Di mana bibit awal dari semua insiden yang telah mengubah hidupnya ini bermula. Lantas jika telanjur begini, bisakah ia memilih pergi setelah mengucap janji pada Erwin akan selalu menemani? Seharusnya ia tidak gegabah berjanji. Apakah lebih baik ia mati saja? Bagi Hanji; semestanya yang seluas galaksi, kini hanya sekecil ibu jari. Dunianya yang sedalam samudra antartika, kini hanya sedangkal mangkuk bayi. Kebebasannya yang sebesar matahari, kini terperdaya dalam jerami. Semua hal rasanya menakutkan. Hanji menangis histeris sejadi-jadinya di kamar mandi. "Tolong aku, Levi..."

.

_Jangan hukum __mereka__ yang telah mengacaukan hidupmu dengan menjebloskannya ke neraka. Tapi ajak ia untuk menemanimu tinggal di istana. Melihat kebaikanmu, niscaya ia akan lebih merana. Dan saat itulah kau bisa memanfaatkan dengan menjadikannya seorang dayang—yang kau samarkan seperti hidup seorang putri raja. __Hidupnya akan terkekang. Secara tidak langsung kebebasannya seperti direnggut paksa. Ia akan terus mengabdi padamu karena perasaan bersalah. Lalu puaskanlah hasrat balas dendamu dengan __membuatnya menderita dan sengsara._


End file.
